We finally meet a friendly alien
by The last Phantomdreamer
Summary: A new neighbour arrive on Bannerman road but not is all she seems


Roxy had just moved in to Bannerman road number 11. She saw her new neighbour, she was a nice looking woman. Human, Roxy noted.

"Well I'd better introduce my self." Roxy thought

Roxy was dressed like she was a forty year old, she looked out of place.

"Hello, My name is Roxanne Smith. But please call me Roxy, every one else did but my husband called me Rox' I miss him he..."

"Nice to meet you I am sure. Now excuse me." She replied

"You waiting for the passing tonight. It'll be spectacular, it takes just four minutes. Advance hyper drive, sorry to disturb you Sarah-Jane." Roxy said

she started to walk back in to her house,

"What are you, this says that you are not human?" Sarah- Jane asked "Come with me."

Roxy followed Sarah-Jane, she was lead up to the attic. Where two boys were there and a girl. Roxy looked at the wall where there was an alien computer.

"That's a zylock, last time I saw one it was when my science Professor brought one to class." Roxy noted

One of the boys looked confusedly at her.

"Sarah-Jane, do you want me to run a scan on this person." the computer said

"Yes Mr Smith, I need to know what she is."

"Sarah-Jane I am detecting a sonic device." Mr Smith said

Roxy put her hand in her pocket, she wrapped her hand around her sonic device.

"Have you finished your scan yet?" Roxy asked politely

She smiled innocently. She knew she was harmless to them at least as she had read Sarah-Jane's mind.

"Sarah-Jane, I have finished my scan, species..."

"No.. She can't be." Sarah-Jane interrupted

Sarah-Jane looked at Roxy.

"I know that it seems impossible but it's true. But you cannot tell him I am here."

Roxy smiled as she held out her hand to Sarah-Jane in friendship.

"I want us to be friends, say that you will."

Sarah-Jane looked at her dumbfounded.

"Okay then." she answered as she shook Roxy's hand.

"So erm, Roxy where are you from?" Clyde asked

"Clyde is it, I come from a planet a long way away and long since gone. It was called Gallifrey." Roxy said she smiled but it was a sad smile.

Clyde looked at her as if she had two heads.

"How long are you going to look at me like that? I am friendly, I am not the Master." Roxy remarked "I wondered If you lot could help me with my unpacking? Joanne can't come, I'll get the message in a minute." she continued before a beeping sound came from my pocket. She read the text message from her daughter. Sarah-Jane looked at Clyde, Luke and Rani.

"Okay we will help." Sarah-Jane replied

Roxy smiled as she walked out of the attic and then the house. She then walked to her car and used her sonic screwdriver to open the boot, she pulled out three large suitcases. Sarah-Jane, Luke,Clyde and Rani had come to join her they all looked confusedly at the three suitcases.

"Where is the rest of your things?" Clyde asked

"There all here, they use time lord properties as in they are bigger on the inside." Roxy said

Roxy had put down her car boot door, she locked it again with her sonic screwdriver and slid it in her pocket. Sarah-Jane and Rani carried one suitcase and Luke and Clyde the other. Roxy grabbed the final one and they all walked to the front door. Roxy pulled out her keys and opened the door. They all took the cases into the front room that was bare. Roxy laid down her case and the others followed. She unzipped the case and started to pull out a lamp, and put it near a plug.

"I'm like Mary Poppins, but cooler." Roxy joked

It took them a few hours to unpack and put the furniture in her house. Roxy finally found her car keys in the wardrobe. She made her bed and she had a memory pop in her head of when she was back home and her husband recoiled at the feel of the bare duvet. Roxy then heard her doorbell ring, she ran down the corridor and slid down the bannister to use her sonic screwdriver again, She saw Rani's parents.

"Hello?"Roxy asked

"Hello I am Gita and this is Suresh. We live across the road." The woman said

"Well how...erm... Polite. My Name is Roxy Smith."Roxy replied

"Are you related to Sarah-Jane?" Gita asked

"Oh no, but she is a nice woman. I met a few minutes ago and her nice son Luke." Roxy said "Do you two want to come in for a cup of tea?"

"Sure."

Roxy walked to her kitchen to see Clyde and Luke unpacking cutlery.

"Why don't you take a break, I'll make the tea." Roxy beamed as she pulled out the kettle from the suitcase by the door. It took Roxy a few minutes to make a huge pot of tea. She carried it carefully to the lounge next door, she put it on the dark wooded coffee table. She had also put the cups on the table but that required a second trip.

"So why did you decide to move to Bannerman road?" Suresh asked

Roxy knew she had to lie, as she couldn't say that it was because of a war against the Daleks that destroyed her home planet.

"I moved here with my daughter, she and I always wanted to move to London." Roxy Lied

"You have a daughter?" Gita asked

"Oh yes. Her name is Joanne." Roxy replied

By this time the others had come to join them, Rani squeezed in between her parents.

"So you met our Rani, she wants to be a journalist." Gita said

"My daughter wanted to be a teacher..." Roxy said she was cut off by the sound of the door opening and a voice saying.

"Hi Mum, I'm home."

Roxy stood up and walked outside, to see her daughter. She had long auburn hair, she had her glasses, she looked like her mother but didn't have her blue eyes, she had her fathers dark brown eyes.

"Hello Joanne, the neighbours have come to see us." Roxy replied.

The two women walked into the living room.

"Everyone this is my daughter Joanne." Roxy said

"Hello, it's so nice of you all to introduce yourselves." Joanne said

Gita and Suresh had imagined, Joanne to be the same age as Rani but it was apparent that she was older.

"So, Joanne what do you do?" Gita asked

"I am a doctor, this is my third year as a trained physician." Joanne replied

"I used to take care of her when she was sick, now she can take care of me." Roxy joked

Joanne looked at her mother like an embarrassed teenager. Joanne excused herself to change out of her work clothes, when she returned she was wearing a blue t-shirt and a pair of jeans.

"So Luke what would you like to do when your older?" Joanne asked

"I don't think, I've thought about it." He replied

"Well if you want to be a doctor you can count on me to help." Joanne said before she smiled like her mother.

"So you are the famous Joanne." Clyde said

"Yes, and you are Clyde Langer." Joanne replied

"You look like your mum." he said

Joanne frowned a little. "Thanks..." she said sarcastically. She then went to talk to Sarah-Jane.

"You must be Sarah-Jane." Joanne said as she sat down next to Sarah-Jane.

"Yeah I am, and you are Joanne." Sarah-Jane replied.

Sarah-Jane's watch scanned Joanne and bleeped silently, to report that Joanne was an alien. Joanne noticed this.

"Where did you get a watch like that?" Joanne asked in a whisper.


End file.
